


The Cutie Map : Alternate ending

by heloflor02



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloflor02/pseuds/heloflor02
Summary: Because let's be honest here : it doesn't matter if Starlight had won or not, the mane 6 still have a lot of connections, including one knowing why they're gone and having a map with the location at hand.





	The Cutie Map : Alternate ending

Starlight was walking away from the “inspiration” room, looking rather satisfied as the rest of the town went back to their usual activities. It has been two weeks now since a group of six ponies, including a _princess_ of all things, came into her village and got their cutie marks forcefully removed. And even though the princess was still resisting, the purple unicorn couldn't help feeling satisfaction as she turned to see two smiling mares, Fluttershy and Rarity, among the rest. Fluttershy was the first one to fall, during the first week. As for Rarity, she followed suit some days later, after having her doubts from seeing how her friend was once she saw the light. _And the more they will see their friends understanding what true friendship means, the more they will start considering my philosophy; and soon enough, one of the most important figures of Equestria will be at my hoof !_ She thought.

To Starlight, it was easy to know when a pony started doubting. All she had to do was to ask them to smile during her morning visit and wait for the magic of the equal signs to work out. Then, she just had to considerate how much each one was able to resist making a wide smile; and if they barely could, it means that they weere ready for the equalization process.

Her thoughts were suddenly cut short as she started to hear her villagers saying the usual “Welcome” that meant someone new arrived. She turned and quickly saw the new pony walking in the middle of the street, looking confused by the village's behavior. _But who isn't surprised when they spent their lives based on lies and suddenly see the truth ?_ Starlight smiled to herself.

The newcomer was a grew stallion with a tornado cutie mark and... _A blue horn ?! What kind of pony has a horn that doesn't match their body ?_ She shook her head and approached, smirking when she saw the two new mares approaching to greet him too. _My, they truly are learning fast !_

However, once they spoke, the stallion turned towards them and froze.

 

“...Fluttershy ?”, he said after a moment, a look of surprise as he walked towards the mares and started to turn around the pegasus. Meanwhile, the Fluttershy just looked confused by the pony, which didn't really surprise Starlight. After all, she was converted for almost two weeks now so surely her new mark started to make her forget about her previous life. “What...happened to you ?”, the stallion continued, sadly looking at her mane before turning back to her new mark. “What happened to your cutie mark ? And what kind of magic is that ?”, he asked, pointing at the equal sign before turning towards Rarity. “And you're in the same state, aren't you ?”, he flatly asked her.

 

Starlight coughed, approaching the stallion. “Welcome !”, she started as he turned to her. “It is such a delight to have a new pony in our village ! I'm Starlight Glimmer, the founder of this paradise.”

 

The pony just looked at her, confused, before simply asking “Um, how is it that you still have your cutie mark but the others don't ?”

 

Starlight froze for a second. _Wait, I didn't..._ She turned to look at her flank, feeling relived to see her false mark. _But...how did he..._ She suddenly started to hear surprised murmurs from the citizens. She took a deep breath, letting a smile appear again on her face. _It's alright, you have your disguise. Surely the others will believe you over this pony, why wouldn't they ?_

 

She let out a false laugh as she gained her composure back. “I have absolutely _no_ idea what you are talking about ! After all, we are all equal here ! Isn't that right ?”, she asked as she turned to the citizens who nodded in agreement, including Fluttershy and Rarity, which seemed to anger the stallion.

 

“Oh really ?”, he mockingly said.

 

Suddenly, a pink cloud appeared above Starlight and, before she could do anything, a brown rain fell on her, throwing away her disguise. Everypony gasped.

 

“N-no ! Don't look at me like that !”, she screamed, panicked, while trying to hide a side of her flank with her tail.

 

“Starlight, how could you ?”, Sugar Belle asked after a minute; as the entire village seemed saddened.

 

“I...please don't look at me like that !”

 

“You said cuties marks were evil !”, Double Diamond continued.

 

“And I'm right !”, she desperately tried to win her town back. “Look at him ! Look at what he just did to us.”

 

“Why taking all of our cutie marks but keeping yours ?”, Sugar Belle asked again.

 

“Well I...I had to !”, the purple unicorn started to feel frustrated. “How was I supposed to take _your_ marks then ?”

 

“But Meadowbrook's stick has enough power to do that !”, Party favor protested.

 

“Please ! That stick is just a piece of wood I found in the forest !”, anger started to rise in her voice. “It was **my** magic that was doing all the job ! **I** took your cutie marks ! **I** made you all friends ! **I** CREATED HARMONY !”

 

“But you lied to us !”

 

“Yes.”, she started to get her composure back. “But everything else I said was tru-”

 

“Sorry to interrupt you little 'plot twist' moment,”, the stallion suddenly said, visibly bored as all faces turned to him, including Starlight. “but there are other issues here !”, he looked back at the purple unicorn with a more menacing expression. “Now, where is Fluttershy's cutie mark ?”

 

“...And why should I tell you that ?”, the unicorn replied, her anger rising again. _How dare this pony just walk in and try to get rid of everything I created like that !_

 

The stallion didn't seem in the less fazed by that and just turned to the other ponies. “Anypony else for a better answer ?”

 

The citizens shared unsure looks towards each other for a moment, visibly still hurt from the previous scene. _Are they...are they_ _ **scared**_ _of what may happen to them if they try opening the wall ? Good. They better fear me. And that crazy pony too ! I won't let him get away with it !_

 

As the town kept silent, the stallion heavily sighed. “Honestly do I really have to do anything myself with you ponies ?”

 

_ What does that even mean ?! What kind of weirdo would say that about his own kind ?! _ Still unsure of what may happen to her if the others suddenly decided to take their marks back, Starlight felt herself loosing her patience against the new pony.

Curious and also a bit fearful to see how he would find the marks, she watched the newcomer. However, instead of hurting anypony, he came back to Fluttershy and put his horn on her face. Starlight watched, shocked, as the equal mark of the pegasus started glowing and some dark shades appeared on her body, going on the mark, as if her spell was reversed. After he was done, the yellow mare rubbed her head, no longer smiling.

 

“Are you alright ?”, the stallion asked her.

 

“I...ow...”, she half opened her eyes, still rubbing her head. “Strange, I feel like I'm recovering memories...but...”, she looked at the male. “Who...are you ?”

 

“Honestly my dear,”, he dramatically continued as if he didn't hear her question. “Look at what you put yourself in ! And look at what was done with that mane of yours !”, in a flash of light, her mane was suddenly back to it's first state.

 

Fluttershy stood silent for a second, looking at the stallion; and her eyes opened wider as if she was having a realization. “That way of speaking...and that magic...”, she suddenly gasped. “Discord, is that you ?!”

 

“Finally recognizing your best buddy ?”, he replied with a smile.

 

“Discord ?!”, Rarity suddenly spoke, her eyes showing surprise as he mouth was still under the mark's control.

 

Discord looked at her, before turning back to his 'best buddy' who was just staring at him. “Alright”, he sighed, looking at the pegasus who smiled before approaching the unicorn and getting rid of her magic like he did earlier.

 

“Ow...”, Rarity said as she recovered, touching her cheek. “I will never smile like that or cut my mane ever again !”, she complained.

 

During all this time, the rest of the town stood in a confused silence.

 

“...How in Equestria did you do that ?!”, Starlight's incredulous scream broke the silence. “Nopony should be able to break such a powerful spell !”

 

The stallion let a dark laugh be heard; and the townponies all backed away as smoke appeared around him, turning him into a shadow form.

 

“Oh, but I'm no pony.~”, he mocked as the form suddenly changed, becoming, taller and thinner.

 

When the smoke cleared, Starlight stood in utter terror at the sight of the mismatched creature standing in front of her. Around her, she could hear the others gasp in fear, Fluttershy and Rarity being the only ones unfazed by the sudden change.

 

“W-...WHAT ARE YOU ?!”, the purple unicorn screamed.

 

“Why I'm Discord of course. The one and only Lord of Chaos in person !”, he replied while proudly having his paw of his chest.

 

“...Say.”, Fluttershy suddenly asked. “How did you know we were there ?”

 

“Oh that's quite simple !”, with the creature showing some humanity, Starlight could feel the ponies around her starting to calm down, curiosity replacing terror. “When I came to your house last tuesday for our regular tea party, I noticed that you weren't there so I came to Twilight's castle. There, Spike told me you went on a mission last weekend and would surely come back later so I decided to just forget about it and wait for this week. After all, you fought evil more than once and with this map showing your location...But yesterday, you still weren't there ! And when I went to see Spike, he was full of worry.”

 

“Poor Spikey-Wickey...”, Rarity said to herself. “We should have sent him a card; telling him that Twilight was fine...mostly.”, she finished while looking at the prison where the alicorn still remained.

 

“And if I may say.”, Discord continued. “You should thank me that I accepted to come. If it wasn't for me, that little dragon of yours would have sent a letter to Princess Celestia, begging her to sent an army here. So I'm waiting.~”, a recorder appeared on his claws.

 

_Dragon ?! Princess Celestia ?! What's with this group of friends ?!_ Starlight though, shocked.

 

“Thank you.”, Fluttershy said between laughs while Rarity rolled her eyes.

 

“You are more than welcome dear.”, the creature bowed his head, making the pegasus laugh again “Now.”, he turned back to Starlight who, along with the citizens, shivered. “Care to tell me where Fluttershy's cutie mark is before I turn this place upside down ?”, his tone was menacing again.

 

“Discord...”, Fluttershy murmured.

 

“Oh alright ! I will only turn that one pony upside down.”, he replied, pointing at Starlight.

 

The purple unicorn hesitated. A part of her was scared of what such a creature was able to do; but another part refused to give up on everything she worked for during all these years. And that hesitation was infuriating her.

 

“He's right.”, Sugar Belle suddenly said, turning towards her leader. “Starlight, you said you gave us equality, but you lied to us and didn't conform yourself.”, he speech was received with murmurs of approbation from the crowd who started to approach Starlight.

 

“Come on !”, the unicorn protested. “I did it for your sake ! For all of you !”

 

“And yet you lied to us !” Double Diamond accused. “You only did it for yourself !”

 

“Face it Starlight.”, Sugar Belle finished. “Either all of us are equals, or none of us are !”

 

Starlight looked distressed as her former citizens approached her. However, her feelings were quickly replaced by fury.  _ How dare they...how DARE they turn against ME like that ! _ She used her magic to create a barrier around herself, pushing them all away, before running into her house. As she opened the secret entrance she kept under her bed to flee, she suddenly remembered something, something that gave back a smile on her face.  _ So, this creature is friends with that group of ponies who  **clearly** encouraged one of my citizens to wish his cutie mark again ? Well let's see how they will all feel without their precious cutie marks.  _ And with that thought in mind, she took the six jars and ran away.

 

\--------

 

“Come on !”, Double Diamond called. “Let's get our cutie marks back !"

 

The group cheered as everypony ran to the mountain.

 

“We should go get ours back too.”, Rarity commented.

 

“And free the others.”, Fluttershy added.

 

“Free ?”, Discord asked, clearly trying not to laugh at the ponies' misery.

 

Fluttershy nodded. “After taking our marks”, she explained. “Starlight trapped us in a room to force us to believe in her philosophy.”

 

Before Discord could answer, Double Diamond came back to them with a look of worry.

 

“I forgot to tell you ! Your marks aren't in the coffin with the others !”

 

“What do you mean ?”, the unicorn asked.

 

“Well...”, he looked ashamed for a second but quickly shook his head. “The day Starlight took your marks, she asked me to bring them to her. So now...”

 

“Our marks are with her !”, Fluttershy finished as both she and Rarity looked at each other in fear.

 

“Well”, Discord sighed. “I suppose I have to act again.”, he almost sounded complaining as he snapped his fingers. The three ponies stood, surprised but relived, as six jars containing cutie marks appeared and floated in front of the draconequus. “So this is what cutie marks look like when not on a flank...”, he looked in false fascination before letting them drop. “Whoops”, he smiled as the marks came back to their owners.

 

 

\--------

 

Starlight was running towards the mountain's caves when the jars suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

 

“What the- ?!”, she asked out loud before grunting. “This is that creature again, isn't it ? I swear I'll make that group of friends and their crazy creatures pay !”

 

That was the last thing that could be heard from her before she disappeared into the tunnels.

 

\--------

 

The speakers were still sending their equality message as the remaining group of friends were lying down in the room.

 

“So...tired...”, Rainbow Dash groaned. “To think I can't even try getting rid of that door again...”

 

Twilight could only agree with her. It was hard sleeping with that voice saying the same things over and over again.

 

Suddenly, they saw lights coming from the sky.

 

“What in the hay ?” Applejack asked as four of the lights came into the room and touched them. Twilight felt a rush of magic as her cutie mark came back. She sighed in relief before turning to the others who were also full of delight.

 

“Finally !”, Rainbow Dash claimed as she flew into the room as fast as she could.

 

“Yee-haw! Finally, I can buck like a five-bit snake herder in an Appleloosa ranch house again!”, the farm pony exclaimed in her most country accent.

 

“Now, how about we get rid of that door ?”, Rainbow asked with enthusiasm. Twilight simply nodded while Pinkie Pie was happily bouncing around.

 

However, before any of them could do anything, the door opened itself, revealing two familiar ponies and a draconequus.

 

“Fluttershy ! Rarity !”, Twilight happily said as she approached the group.

 

“You're back to normal !”, Rainbow Dash exclaimed, grabbing Fluttershy from the ground to hug her.

 

“How did it happen ?”, Applejack asked Rarity.

 

“And why is Discord here ?”, the alicorn interrupted, almost glaring at her 'friend'.

 

“Let's just say having both a dragon slave and a map is useful.”, he simply replied.

 

“Spike isn't my slave !”, Twilight protested, offended, but Discord ignored her.

 

“So you're telling us that Discord of all ponies _helped_ us ?”, the blue pegasus asked.

 

“Indeed.”, answered her childhood friend while nodding.

 

“Sooo...where's the rest of the town ?”, the farmer pony asked, looking around.

 

“They went to take their cutie marks back of course !”, answered Rarity.

 

“Wait really ?”, Twilight asked.

 

“...We probably have a lot of explaining to do...”, Fluttershy murmured.

 

\--------

 

The citizens were coming back by the time Rarity and Fluttershy finished explaining everything.

 

“So you have no idea where Starlight went ?”, Twilight asked, worried.

 

“Sadly not.”, the while unicorn answered while the butter-colored pegasus shook her head.

 

“But it's not like she could do much damage anyways. Not like she really did much.”, Discord replied, looking disinterested. Twlilight gritted her teeth for a second. She actually forgot he was still there.

 

“So, now that it's settled,”, Rainbow Dash started, getting up. “How about we go back home now ?”

 

“It sure must ah been a long week for Big Mac without nopony helping him.”, Applejack replied.

 

“And I should really get back to Spike before he sends the entire Canterlot army against this poor village.”, Twilight said with a bit of awkwardness.

 

“But what about the townsfolks ?”, Fluttershy asked, looking at the happy group starting to celebrate.

 

“I'm sure they will be fine now.”, Rarity reassured.

 

“Yeah ! I mean, look at these smiles ! _Those_ are real smiles !”, Pinkie happily said.

 

Suddenly, Twilight felt a strange sensation on her flank. Looking, she saw her cutie mark shinning the same way it did around the map.

 

“Well, I suppose we did resolved the problem...somehow.”, she said.

 

“You're welcome.”, Discord replied in an exaggerated manner.

 

“So does that mean we can really go home now ?”, Rainbow asked, though she happily looked at the citizens celebrating.

 

Twilight nodded as an answer.

 

“Discord ?”, Fluttershy asked the draconequus.

 

“Of course.”, he simply answered, ready to snap his fingers.

 

Actually, the group decided to have one final talk with the others, hoping them a good life before getting back to the ones they belong to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The “Equal cutie mark having effects on the ponies” trope is inspired from a (really interesting) oneshot called “Seeing the Light” but I added more effects to it such as a memory erasing spell and forcing the pony to bear a wide smile (until they get used to smile like that and the spell wears off, aka why the ponies can stop smiling anytime in the episode).  
>  Also the only time I went to watch the script was for Applejack's line after she gets her mark back so if the others “episode moments” don't have the exact same quotes, it's because I based myself on my memories.  
> Finally for those thinking that Twilight may be mean with Discord; remember that not only it was back in season 5 but also that, the last time they interacted in season 7, Discord was still a gigantic douche towards her.  
> And speaking of Discord, I know he kinds of sound like the hero in this but know that this is just a dumb story my brain had in mind while thinking of how Spike and Discord would react to the mane 6 being absent for so long.


End file.
